Swimming pools and spas have become quite popular and are common not only in public facilities but also in private homes. Occasionally, a swimming pool or spa appears to be losing water and the owner must determine whether the loss is due to an undetected leak.
Pool and spa leaks in most cases are frustrating to diagnose. It is also quite time consuming to test a pool or spa for a leak, for example usually requiring two to three days of checking. Additionally, after a known leak has been repaired the pool or spa requires monitoring over a period of time to measure any incremental drop in pool level (due to loss of water) in inches or fractions of inch. Such monitoring is typically accomplished over at least a twenty four hour period.
It is well known throughout the pool industry that leak detection almost always requires burdensome and redundant monitoring to establish traceable leakage. Various types of interferences may hamper the monitoring effort, for example, rain, customer neglect, or travel distances for monitoring personnel.